The First HalfBreed
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Mitzuki- 600 year old half breed. Flora- Number 8 in the org. What happens when one saves the other, and vise verses?
1. Chapter 1

_**The First Half Breed- Chapter One**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Main is Flora/OC, mentions of others through out the story though**

**Summary:** Mitzuki, the first ever born half breed, is found chained to a wall in a cave. Flora, the single-digit assigned to the hunt, sets her free. This action sets into motion a series of events that changes almost everything.

**A/N:** So I retyped this chapter. I also decided to change a lot of what I originally had planned. I know this is just a redo of the first, and I don't have a second out. But I want to start working on it again.

Don't own the anime, or the manga. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The image was blurry. I couldn't really see anything. I had been trapped in this cave for longer then I care to remember, and I spent most of my time with my eyes closed. It was either that, or look at whatever 'person' was currently 'playing' with my body.

I could hear, though, that some one was yelling at me to "Answer her question!" I gave a low growl and tried to bite whatever it was that was close to me. I had started to down right hate when people were too close to me. It annoyed me beyond belief for some reason, and though a sword was placed at my throat, I don't regret my action.

"Answer, yoma. Why are you enslaved here?"

"I'm no yoma, damnit!" I could finally see at this point. The rest of my response dried up in my throat. Their leader was beautiful beyond reason.

"If you aren't a yoma, then what are you?"

"I'm a half breed, you dimwits." I snapped, sensing the anger that rolled off three of them in waves. I couldn't stop the grin that formed as I tried to stand up.

It took me a minute, but I was finally able to support myself. I gave an experimental tug at my cuffs and growled in frustration when it didn't even budge. I hated that they had depleted me so much. It's very hard to kill me, yes, but that doesn't mean that my strength is the same way.

I looked at their leader and whimpered softly, "A little help here, please. My wrists and ankles hurt."

She looked confused, of course she did. Why would another half breed ask for help on something? We were all very self absorbed people, after all. After a minute of hesitation she raised her sword and destroyed the chains holding me down. I smiled at her and bowed deeply.

"Thank you. I'll make sure the org. gives you a bonus for this mission." I started to walk off at that point. But a cough bought me back.

"You should put some clothes on." The leader stated, trying to fight back a blush.

"What's your name, single-digit."

"Windcutter Flora."

"Well, Flora, Arigato for the concern, but I'll just make people think I'm wearing clothes til I can buy some. Besides you might want to get out of here now. Or you'll have to watch me eat some of the yoma's flesh and blood. Trust me, you won't want to see it."

At that, they all stiffened and looked away, even Flora. But then she said something I didn't pay attention to and the other three walked off. I looked at her questioningly.

"This was their first time fighting against an awakened being. I told them to go and get some clothes for you from a near by town. I'll sit here and watch you eat, if only to give you some company."

I smiled softly at her and felt my heart skip a beat, "Thank you, Windcutter Flora."

She gave a faint smile back and followed me to the mouth of the cave, where I sat and ripped apart some pieces of yoma and ate quietly. I tried to be as civil as possible, if only to not drive her away. She stayed, leaning against a nearby wall and watching me eat. When her friends came back, I wiped my lips and put the clothes they bought on. They actually fit me.

Surprising.

"What's your name?"

I looked at Flora, "Mitzuki. I have been enslaved by that awaken being for nearly 300 years now."

"Really?"

"Hai. I'll find all of you and pay you personally for saving me, Arigato." I turned and walked off. Ignoring Flora's yell of "Wait!"

* * *

**AN:** I decided that since I promised to finish all my other stories, that I would finally work on this one. Hopefully I still remember where I want to go with this story. I added a bit more, and maybe I'll have the second chapter up soon.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**The First Half Breed- Chapter Two**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Flora/OC**

**A/N:** After nearly two years... I finally continue this. yay...

Don't own anything. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

I had been following Flora for a month. I know for a fact that she knows I'm here. It's not that hard, after all. Though, now that I think about it; maybe it's because I'm allowing her to read my yoki. Eh, I'm not going to dwell on it. I was able to pay the other three back for freeing me, now it was just Windcutter Flora.

I haven't shown myself yet, I'm giving her space; she hasn't seemed to be in a good mood lately. I don't know how anyone in the org. could be happy though; being told what to do all the time, I would just kill myself.

"Will you just come out already?"

The sudden question made me flinch as I stepped out from behind a few trees, "Yes?"

"What are you doing following me?"

"I want to pay you back."

"Is that why you're still wearing those clothes?" Flora asked, looking at me.

I looked down at myself, I was still wearing the pants and shirt the other three had gotten me, the only thing I added was a traveling cloak. I looked back at her and shrugged, "What's the point of buying new clothes if I don't need them?"

Flora sighed, "How do you want to pay me back?"

I shrugged again, "Any ideas?"

"Tell me your story?" She asked softly, setting her sword and armor down next to a tree.

"I can give you anything you want, and you want to know my history?" I asked, confused.

"Please?"

I sighed softly, sitting down against a tree, "I was born several hundred years ago..."

~o0o~

I had woken up early to help my mom make my brother's cake. He was turning 12 that summer. My father was out in the field, helping the farmers with their animals. After living here for nearly 20 years, no human in town was afraid of him and so he helped out when needed.

We started on the cake and talked about random things through out it all. When my brother finally woke up, Father was back and washed up, and the cake was ready. Some of the neighborhood kids came over and wished him a happy birthday as well.

We were half way through the day when we heard the first scream in town.

"YOMA! YOMA ARE ATTACKING THE TOWN!"

My dad jumped up and bolted out the door. I took mother and my little brother out the back and into the forest. Then went and got other villagers, helping them to the forset area. It took me a while but once everyone was safe, I noticed that my brother was gone. At the look my mother gave the village, I knew where he was.

The thing was, my brother wasn't allowed to use his yoki. If he did, he would go over the limit he had and awaken. I ran back into the village at an alarming rate. Striking down any Yoma that got in my way. I was too late though.

I found my father dead and my brother's awakened form next to him, killing off any Yoma that came close. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, breathing slowly. Then I made a long "Claymore" like sword out of my flesh and attacked my brother. I didn't notice that my Mother had ran after me and watched some of the fight. After my brother and I were each wounded pretty badly, she tried to step in. My brother killed her with no second thought.

That was what killed me inside. I let loose all of my yoki and attacked him. I cut off all of his limbs first, then sliced his head off. A little later I walked into the forest and asked my aunt and uncle to help me bury my family in our front yard. While I worked on my brothers grave, they worked on my parents one. When we were all done, and I cleaned up the whole village, I let the villagers come out of the forest.

I knew they wouldn't blame what happened on me, but I left none-the-less and told them that I'd always be looking out for them. They agreed to let me go, but made sure that I knew I was always welcomed there.

~o0o~

"Woah, wait. You were born a half-breed?" Flora asked, her gentle voice sounding weird as she stopped me.

"Yes, I was. How many of your org. half-breeds have lived more that twenty years, if their lucky?" I asked back,

"To be honest, I thought you just had a slip of the tongue when you said you were three hundred years old."

"Tempting, but I try not to lie, without good reason, anyway." I responded.

I could tell that someone was close, I could also tell that the person was waiting for Flora. My suspicion was correct when I saw her stand and walk off without a word. I wasn't waiting long before she came back, picked up her stuff and looked at me while putting it on.

"Will you continue to travel with me, or not?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"... No."

I stood up, "Then lead the way, M'Lady." I said, bowing slightly towards her.

She looked at me strangely before heading west east. I followed a few steps behind her, keeping quiet. We stayed like that for the next few days, just trudging through the forests and deserts of the land. It wasn't till we got to the edge of the town that she stopped and looked back at me,

"Will you finish your story?"

I smiled, "Are you sure you want to hear it? It involves my two best friends."

"I want to take a break before I go in there and deal with humans."

I couldn't stop the chuckle, "I know how you feel." I sat down, watching as she did the same, "About fifty or so years after that, I came into a village that had a yoma dwelling in it..."

~o0o~

I was barely inside the village before I was all but attacked by several pitchforks. The men who were holding them, were all staring at me in fear as their bodies shook. One of them was just too fidgety and lunged at me, trying to stab me with the week weapon. I instantly ducked and gripped the handle tightly, ripping it out of the guys hand.

"Is this how you people treat every traveler?" I asked, annoyed,

"N-no! Only the ones like you, Yoma!" One of the townsmen yelled.

I felt an evil little grin form, "Oh, please. Piss me off any more, and I'll show you that I am scarier then a fucking yoma. Besides, the yoma is inside a house down the street, not here with the rest of you." With that I moved around them all, pitchfork still in hand, and headed for where I felt the yoki presence.

I could actually feel the confusion rolling off them in waves as I walked away. It didn't take me long to get to the yoma, he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his yoki; but then again, there's no one else like me in the world yet. I threw the pitchfork at the door with enough force to embed it in the wood; then just kicked the door open. The wood from the tool banged against the frame and left the door half open as I walked in.

The yoma was just sitting there, staring at me in fake confusion as I pulled my sword out of its sheath. The grin was still plastered on my face as I walked over to him,

"What are you doing with that sword, woman?"

"I'm killing you." I stated soundly,

"And why would you do that?"

"You're a yoma, one who's recently feed on humans." I responded, dashing away from his extended claws, "And before you ask, I can smell it on you." I added slicing my sword through the monsters neck.

~o0o~

"The townspeople were nice enough to let me stay the night." I said, crouching down to stare at the town, "The next morning I came across a woman who reeked of yoma. I was about to slay her down too when I realized that it was coming from her stomach. The yoma had raped her the first night it was there. She was two months pregnant with a half-breed."

I stood back up as I watched Flora frown, "How did they not figure it out?"

"The yoma didn't really care, and she pretended to pass if off as it belonged to the guy she was with that night, that the yoma had eaten right in front of her. The town believed her, and she asked me not to tell them the truth." I answered as we slowly started heading into the town, "I ended up spending the next eighteen years of my life there, teaching Yakumi how to control her yoki."

"Then you left?"

"Yea, I didn't like staying in one place for too long. So, how many are you going to kill?"

Flora smirked, "You knew who it was waiting for me, huh?"

"Of course, I am the reason you all exist."

I swear the air around us froze, probably colder then even the northern lands. Flora's body was stiff as she turned to look at me, an accusing look in her eyes. I knew what was coming, of course I did; it's what always comes after I tell someone that I'm the reason half-breeds exist.

"How old are you, truly?"

"Over six hundred, roughly." I answered, staring her straight in the eye, "Yakumi is about five hundred, and my cousin Jess is about four hundred. When I was three hundred years old, several men in black found me unconscious in the desert, They thought I was dead, and skinned me alive; they took my flesh and cut them into strips, putting them in jars before cutting me open and looking at my insides." I growled softly and glared of into the forest, where we had come from, "I should have killed them, when I came to, but the part of me that was my mothers little girl stopped me. Killing humans would only make me like the yoma I slay. I opened my eyes right as they were about to reach in and pull out my heart. It didn't even take me a full minute to heal myself fully, and I beat every single one of them within an inch of their lives."

"Then you left." Flora stated,

I nodded, "Several years later I heard rumors about a male half-breed slaying yoma's in towns. I went back and found that they learned to use my flesh and blood to bind a yoma and human together. it took them a long time to figure out that only females would work, as men would get drunk on their power and awaken." I looked back at the town, "You should do your work before you get in trouble."

"Yes, I probably should. Are you still coming with me?" Flora asked, turning towards the town again,

"I think not. I'll wait for you on the other side, in the forest." I bowed slightly and ran off. I hopped into the first tree I came to and dashed from branch to branch.

After reliving that particular moment in time in my head, I could feel my yoki slipping, trying to break free of the little box I had it sealed up in. I didn't want Flora to see that part of me, a part that hasn't been allowed to roam free since the day I killed my little brother.

I honestly hope she never sees that part of me, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter two, hopefully chapter three will be done soon, since I've been getting ideas for my stories lately.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**The First Half-Breed- Chapter Three**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Flora/OC**

**A/N:** Well, I'm working on it again...

Don't own the Manga, or the anime. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy.

* * *

I was sitting in a tree, swinging my legs back and forth, when Flora showed up. She gave a chuckle as she saw me. I just smiled, I knew she was thinking that I looked like a child with what I was doing. After a few silent minutes, I jumped down and dusted myself off. Flora headed further into the forest, seeming to think that I would follow her; which I did. I know it was a move that could make me seem like a lost puppy, but I don't really care.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day. When it got dark, she stopped and looked at me.

"Do you rest at night?"

"Sometimes. It really just depends though." I answered, "Would you like to continue walking?"

"I'm not truly sure, to be honest. I've been thinking about what you said all day." Flora stated, pulling her sword out of it's holder, "I've been conflicted about it for a while. I want to know more, but I also want to test you."

"I don't have a weapon." I responded, "Unless you think it wouldn't be fair, I'll fight you without one."

"I trust that with your age, you can probably fight better without a weapon then with one."

"Shh." I muttered, a playful grin plastered on my face, "Don't let the secret out."

Flora smirked, "Right, well, lets see how you do." She stated, taking one strong swing with her sword arm.

I watched in silence as the sword all but disappeared right in front of me. I could feel the pressure in the air change, and moved swiftly to the side; seconds before a whirlwind of strikes stirred up the dirt and grass where I was just standing. I launched my own attack without thought, feeling as my yoki was released, mixing with the air and moving towards Flora. I had no intention to seriously harm her, and I watched as she just stood there, waiting. Within the next few seconds, scratches and small cuts appeared on her her body.

Flora's shocked look was enough to make me laugh, "How did you do that?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"It's my specialty. When I release my yoki, I can mix it with the air around anything I want and make 'blades' out of it. I can do as many as I want, and I can keep them going for as long as I keep my yoki released." I responded, "It's a bit like yours, but a lot harder to do."

"How so?" Flora asked next, setting her sword down and working on her armor.

"When you learned yours, you practiced non-stop, only thinking about that one thing, yes?"

Flora nodded, bending down to take off her boots, "It took me years to get it to what it is now, and I still work on it to make it better."

"With more practice, yours could be like mine." I thought out loud, "When I was working on it, I had to take care of a five-year-old Jess, who demanded most of my time and attention. The attack itself was only a mere thought in the back of my mind. I also had to make sure that it was always a safe distance away from anyone who was near me, or that I just never hurt anyone in general."

Flora nodded, sitting down once she had everything she wanted off. I moved to sit in front of her.

"How long did it take?"

"I still work on it every now and then, but it took me about six or seven years of constant work, while dealing with other things; of course."

The silence that fell after that was slightly awkward, but I didn't say anything; opting to lay on my back and watching the sky, counting how many stars I could see. There weren't many, with the fact that the trees around us blocked a lot of it, but it was still relaxing to do. This silence was giving me plenty of time to think, but all that came to mind was of the woman sitting across from me. I'll admit this now, so no one asks later, but I prefer women over men; and right now I'm preferring Flora over everyone else.

I have no true idea why, but I think it has something to with the fact that she saved me, and though I know it made her uncomfortable to watch, she had stayed while I restored my energy. I can truly say that she has been the only person to not state their disgust of it out loud. Jess and Yakumi were different, but I knew they didn't like that I had to do it. To them, it seemed like something truly barbaric and gross, though they never told me to my face. For that I am grateful.

"Who's Jess?"

Flora's sudden question had me sitting up, looking her directly in the eyes. Her quiet voice had startled me out of my thoughts, and it took me a moment to figure out what she had asked.

"Did you know that Youma have relations to each other?" I asked, countering her question with one of my own. She shook her head, confusion clouding her silver eyes. I smiled, "At some point in time, I found myself in another village. A youma was living there. He was like my dad; he was in love with a human and expecting a child soon. What drew me to him was the fact that when I first tried to sense him, the first thing that came to my mind was my father. His yoki felt almost exactly like my dad.

"After another, closer look, I could tell that it was different, but had a small connection. He felt the same with mine... After I let him sense my yoki." My smile turned sad, "We decided that we would go with the term 'cousins' for me and the child. So it made him my uncle. A few weeks after Jess was born, he went out hunting, trying to find some deer to eat. I offered to go with him, but he wanted me to stay and watch his family. He was killed; I still don't know how."

Flora nodded, "I have to admit, it's surprising to hear that you knew two youma that _didn't_ feed off of humans."

"I've met more then two throughout my life. There's some that make deals with towns, protecting them from bandits in exchange for a place to live. Unless bandits attack, they would feed on animals. Others, well, they just have their own towns and feed off a mix of animals and human food." I responded, looking off in the distance.

"You are surely different than what I originally thought." Flora murmured, looking at me, "So, why don't you have a sword?"

"I gave it to Yakumi and Jess. They wanted to learn how to fight with two swords." I smirked at the thought, "It was rather funny to see for the first few hours they were practicing. It was before I was enslaved."

"Did you fight the awaken beings like you just fought me?"

"No, I stole a training sword from the org. True, you can't cut with it, but they didn't know that, so I used it to hide what my special truly was." My stomach grumbled softly and I think I blushed, "I'm going to go look for food, I know you don't eat much, but would you like something?"

"Whatever is fine." Flora responded, leaning back against a tree.

I nodded and walked off. The forest was quiet, the animals knew we were here, and only the truly stupid ones would stay anywhere near close to us. I wasn't looking for animals though. I know we had passed a few fruit trees, and I was really hoping to find an apple or peach tree somewhere close to us. I was roughly a half mile away from Flora when I felt the presence of a youma. My body almost froze, but I forced myself to keep moving. The thing couldn't kill me anyway.

After another five minutes of walking, I finally found the tree I was looking for. It didn't take me long to get a few apples, and before I could really think about it, I was heading back. The youma was still there, and seemed to be moving closer to Flora. I moved faster as I ate, hoping to reach her first.

I wasn't so lucky.

They were fighting when I finally got to the clearing. Flora was in worse shape then the youma.

"Mitzuki. I can't sense it." She stated, dashing to the side as the monster's claws attacked her.

I used my yoki to get behind her, "Read my movements and follow them. Attack when you see an opening." I told her gently, reading the youma and moving accordingly. Flora followed suit, and when she saw an opening, sliced one of it's arms off. The thing was worse off now that it only had one arm, and I had to fight back the urge to snarl as it landed another hit on Flora. The wound was deeper then the others, and it would take a while to heal; though not if I help her.

The next attack was aimed for her head and I felt my anger take full control. The power that I held tightly locked in my mind came flooding out. I felt my body changing, morphing as I lunged over Flora and at the youma. My nails were claws, and they easily ripped into the monsters flesh, ripping it apart in seconds. I felt a roar leave my throat as I sliced the thing to bits.

When I finally came to again, I was standing in a puddle of blood. I glanced around to find Flora standing a distance away, staring at me. I could feel her emotions rolling off her in waves; she was to uncertain about me now that she wasn't sure what to do around me. I smiled sadly at the ground.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I murmured, turning and walking into the forest.

~o0o~

I didn't see Flora again for a while. In that time, I found Yakumi and Jess, and got my sword back. I came across several towns that had youma in them. I had gotten to most of them before they had sent word to the Organization, in those towns, I had tracked the youma down within hours and slaughtered them without a second thought. In the towns I wasn't so lucky to get to first, I hid; pulling my hood up over my head and avoiding whatever halfbreed the org had sent to deal with the problem.

I pretended to be a normal human, while keeping an eyes out for Flora's particular yoki signature. I wasn't sure what would happen, the next time we saw each other, but I wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

It was while I was in another town, that I caught wind of a 'youma' in an old castle that wasn't lived in, though I knew in truth that it was an Awakened Being. I could feel the presence of four warriors on their way, so I hid in an old tavern. i would follow them to the castle, and watch. If the feeling was right, then the Awakened Being was male, and a very old one at that.

I was sitting at a table in the back, when they walked in. They asked for a small helping of food, from the bartender before moving to a table near by. It wasn't til I caught sight of the leader that my heart froze in my chest. The sounds around me faded as I stared, a pain forming in my heart and a tightening in my gut.

Flora sat, staring back at me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, my next chapter.

hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
